


Паутина

by majougari



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell & Related Fandoms, Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majougari/pseuds/majougari
Summary: Есть вещи, которые стоят многих жертв — и есть люди, готовые эти жертвы принести.





	

— Вы можете уйти, мистер Норрелл.  
В течение всего невероятно долгого судебного разбирательства Чилдермасс едва держался на ногах и почти ничего не соображал, будто опоенный неведомой отравой. К счастью, почти все длинные речи о зверских убийствах прошли мимо его сознания. Раз его замутило: на стол выкладывали улики — набор хирургических инструментов, многие из которых были покрыты бурой коркой; на тонком ланцете — он отчётливо разглядел — налипли чьи-то светлые волосы. Этого воспоминания хватало, чтобы не жалеть обо всём остальном. Чилдермасс не был уверен, что выдержал бы вынесение приговора в здравом рассудке.  
— Вам лучше вернуться в аббатство, сэр. Нужно время, чтобы шум улёгся.  
Мистер Норрелл выглядел совсем жалким и крохотным в угрюмом тюремном коридоре. Было видно, что он долго думал над своими словами перед приходом сюда. И так же отчётливо на его лице читалось, что он не смог ничего придумать. Губы его дрогнули в растерянной улыбке.  
— М-мою библиотеку конфисковали. Куда мне теперь?.. — мистер Норрелл грустно развёл руками, не силах совладать с волнением.  
Чилдермасс хмыкнул. Это было вполне в духе его хозяина — не умея утешить, пытаться поделиться горем. Общим горем — всё-таки библиотека была их детищем. До сих пор Чилдермасс не мог уложить в голове, зачем совершил то, что совершил, но теперь, глядя в маленькие светлые глаза мистера Норрелла, понимал, что иначе поступить бы не смог. Мысль о том, что этот робкий человечек вынужден был бы орудовать мясницким ножом и сам выделывать кожу, заставила его рассмеяться. Как бы ни была велика цель, Чилдермасс вряд ли решился бы на убийства, если бы не необходимость избавить от всего этого мистера Норрелла. А мистер Норрелл — с его тихой, но твёрдой решимостью — мог рискнуть.  
В камере было темно, и Чилдермасс, мешаясь с тенями, не подошёл, а перетёк к решётке, чтобы прижаться к прутьям исхудавшим лицом.  
— Осталось два фрагмента. Всего два! — и книга Короля-ворона у вас в руках. Не теряйте времени. Спасите книгу и завершите свой труд.  
Мистер Норрелл промолчал, и Чилдермасс ещё тише добавил:  
— Дурной слуга действовал по собственному усмотрению за вашей спиной. Против вас нет ни одного свидетельства. Я заплатил дважды, чтобы вы могли спокойно работать. Почему вы всё ещё здесь?  
«Потому что завтра тебя повесят».  
Мистер Норрелл так ничего и не сказал, и через несколько минут темнота унесла звук его шагов к выходу.  
Вечером Чилдермасс хорошо поужинал тухловатой водой и презрением тюремщиков и искренне понадеялся, что сможет проспать всю ночь, чтобы обойтись без унылых терзаний и тоскливого прощания с жизнью. Ему не о чем было жалеть, разве что о дурном чувстве юмора Короля, впечатавшего текст своей единственной книги в живую плоть дюжины подданных. Чилдермасс убивал, хладнокровно и безжалостно, и был готов понести наказание. Не так-то сложно найти хорошего убийцу, а вот мистер Норрелл был редким человеком, способным собрать весь том и прочесть результат. Возможно, единственным. Хорошо, что его храбрости никогда не хватит на что-нибудь рискованное, даже если он захочет помочь верному слуге и сообщнику. В принципе, виселица — не такая уж высокая цена за возможность поработать с ним вместе над величайшей магической книгой всех времён…  
Вопреки всем своим надеждам, открыв глаза, Чилдермасс увидел голубоватый полумрак и льющийся из зарешеченного окошка призрачный лунный свет. В ушах запоздалым эхом отдавались крики, и пальцы ещё помнили липкие прикосновения к освежеванному телу, помнили, как вымачивать, мездрить, убирать волоски…  
— Чилдермасс… — Голос мистера Норрелла донёсся будто бы издалека.  
Чилдермасс уткнулся носом в жёсткий матрас и глухо застонал.  
— Чёрт бы вас подрал с вашей совестливостью! Зачем вы разбудили меня?  
— Ещё не разбудил, — ответил голос словно бы над самым ухом Чилдермасса. — Я пытаюсь. Оглянитесь, нет ли вокруг вас зеркала, какого-нибудь стекла, может быть, капли…  
— Если вы решились сказать что-нибудь трогательное — валяйте, но только не за мой счёт! Я намереваюсь проснуться не раньше, чем на меня наденут петлю, — раздражённо ответил Чилдермасс, невольно оглядываясь в поисках источника звука. — У меня завтра будет тяжёлый день, так что почему бы вам не провалиться к дьяволу вместе со всеми своими чудесными идеями?  
— Тяжёлый день у вас будет прямо сейчас, — вдруг процедил голос с хорошо знакомыми нотками тихой ярости. — Немедленно найдите какое-нибудь отражение, вы, идиот!  
Картина побелевшего от злости мистера Норрелла, смешно сжавшего маленькие кулачки, очень живо представилась Чилдермассу и окончательно его разбудила. Ради этого зрелища можно поступиться толикой сна, тем более в свете куда более долгого сна в перспективе. Бегло оглядев камеру и ожидаемо не найдя ничего и близко напоминающего стекло, Чилдермасс нашарил у изголовья оловянную кружку, отпил глоток тёплой воды и вылил остатки на каменный пол. Края лужицы серебрились в лунном свете.  
— Я вижу своё отражение, — сказал Чилдермасс в пустоту, надеясь, что мистер Норрелл всё ещё слышит его, — но ничего…  
Его отражение схватило его за грудки и резко втянуло в лужу. Глаза не увидели ничего, кроме темноты, но ощущения были такими, будто его всем телом протащили по груде булыжников. Даже песчинки на зубах скрипнули.  
Мгновение спустя Чилдермас сидел на постели в собственной комнате и кашлял.  
— Что это было? — спросил он.  
— Это вы мне объясните, — прошептал мистер Норрелл. Как многие малоэмоциональные люди, в приступах гнева он разговаривал ещё тише, чем обычно, — вот только его слова можно было разбавлять водой и продавать в качестве крысиного яда.  
— Я должен был умереть, — пробормотал Чилдермасс, запустив пятерню в лохматые волосы, будто надеясь поймать ускользающий сон. — Петля на рассвете… Десять детских гробов — почему?  
— Естественно, вы должны были умереть. Потом будете разбираться в своих галлюцинациях, — поморщился мистер Норрелл. — Где вы подцепили это?  
Приглядевшись, Чилдермасс заметил, что на его подрагивающих пальцах едва заметно блестит тонкая нить, похожая на паутину, и пожал плечами.  
— Не припоминаю.  
— Вспоминайте. Я два дня выпутывал её из вашей головы, так что потрудитесь хотя бы дать внятное объяснение причине моих хлопот.  
«Странно, — подумал Чилдермасс, — откуда в моей душе щемящее чувство, что я должен уберечь этого джентльмена от чего-то ужасного? Вот же он, шипит на меня, как ни в чём ни бывало, и так недоволен моим спасением, что, пожалуй, готов тут же это исправить». Остатки тяжёлой безнадёжности уже почти выветрились из головы.  
— Вам прекрасно известно, что я ездил в Йорк. Я не сворачивал ни на какие тропы и нигде не останавливался по дороге, а в городе такое вряд ли висит на каждом столбе.  
— В самом деле. Будь она свежей, вы давно уже были бы мертвы. — Мистер Норрелл выглядел разочарованным. — Кто знает, сколько ей лет.  
— Что это такое? — спросил Чилдермасс, игнорируя обидную интонацию хозяина. — Что она со мной сделала? Я помню весь обратный путь до самого моста, но потом…  
— Эту паутину часто использовали в качестве охранных чар. Забраться в сны врага, мешая кошмары прошлого с сокровенными желаниями, чтобы заставить его стремиться к собственной смерти — они любят такие вещи. — Мистер Норрелл быстро спохватился, осознав, что сам заговорил на запретную тему, и решил свернуть на более безопасную дорожку прежде, чем Чилдермасс спросит, кто такие «они»: — Раз беспамятство настигло вас у моста, надо будет проверить это место более тщательно на случай, если там что-то осталось.  
Чилдермасс хотел съязвить по этому поводу, и тут, наконец, заметил, что раздражение мистера Норрелла объясняется не только возмутительной недееспособностью его управляющего. Маленький волшебник едва держался на ногах и, судя по бледности лица и красноте век, давно не спал.  
Мистер Норрелл помолчал.  
— Завтра утром приходите в библиотеку: пробежимся по основам защиты. В конце концов, я плачу вам не для того, чтобы вы сутками валялись при смерти и грубили мне во сне. Мне ни к чему лишние волнения.  
Дверь еле слышно щёлкнула, когда он вышел.  
«Не хватит храбрости, да?».  
Проваливаясь в сон, Чилдермасс улыбнулся почти с нежностью. Гилберт Норрелл снова сумел его удивить.


End file.
